


Don't Run Away

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Luna Lovegood & Neville Longbottom Friendship, Luna Lovegood Fest, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Luna runs a small business making earrings. Her life changes when a young woman looking to buy a present for her mum steps into her shop one day.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Luna Lovegood Fest 2021





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's my entry for Luna Lovegood Fest. I used Captainegg's prompt, which was : _Luna runs a small business making earrings. Her life changes when a young woman with flaming red hair steps into her store one day._.  
> A big thank you to the organisers of Luna Lovegood Fest, and to Captainegg for the prompt!  
> Xx

Luna is just putting the finishing touches on a pair of earrings when the door to her shop opens.

“They are almost done,” she says without looking up, but when there is no answer, she looks up, only to find a beautiful young woman standing there, flashing an uncomfortable smile. “Oh, I am so sorry. I thought you were… never mind. How can I help?”

“I’m looking for some earrings for my mum,” the young woman says, “It’s her birthday in a few weeks.”

“Congratulations!” Luna flashes a big smile. “What kind of style were you looking for? Something like…?”

She shows her a new pair of earrings – large orange pumpkins – but when she sees her face, she can’t help but chuckle.

“No?”

“Maybe something a little less…”

“Big?”

“Orange,” the young woman laughs.

Luna picks out a pair of earrings with turquoise beads - one of her bestsellers - and when she sees the look on the flame-haired beauty’s face, she can already tell that these are the ones.

“Can I see what they look like?”

“Of course.” Luna smiles, leading her over to the mirror.

The young woman brushes her long red hair behind her ear, before holding up one of the earrings, a self-conscious smile on her face when she notices Luna watching her.

“What do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

“They are.” She nods, looking back at the mirror.

Luna can’t help but smile, thinking that she wasn’t talking about the earrings.

“Did you make all of these?”

“I did.” Luna nods. “We’ve just opened the shop… oh goodness, two months ago now?”

“They’re all beautiful!”

The young woman picks up another pair, a fond look on her face as she holds them up to her ears.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking…,” Luna begins, feeling a little nervous now. “But I’m about to set up a website, and I need someone to model the earrings for me…”

“Oh, god,” the flame-haired beauty laughs. “I know exactly the girl.”

“I didn’t mean… goodness,” Luna laughs uncomfortably. “I was trying to ask if you would be interested, not…” She chuckles self-consciously. “Not if you know someone.”

“Me?!”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that,” Luna quickly says, taking the earrings from her hands. “Here, let me get these for you. I am so sorry.”

She quickly wraps the earrings up, too embarrassed to look up. But when she finally does, the young woman is standing in front of her, a small smile on her face.

“I’d like to help. I just didn’t think… I don’t think I’m very… but sure, just let me know when. I’m Ginny, by the way.”

“Luna.”

“Nice to meet you, Luna.” Ginny smiles, as Luna hands her the earrings. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, that’s alright. Take them, please.”

“Thanks.” Ginny chuckles, clearly feeling just as awkward as Luna. “I ehm… yeah, let me know when I can help.”

She turns to leave, but when Luna calls out her name, she turns back around.

“I’ll need your number if I’m going to call you.”

* * *

Luna has been staring at her phone for nearly half an hour, but she isn’t sure if she should make the call. What if Ginny was just trying to be polite?

“Just give her a call.” Neville rolls his eyes. “If she doesn’t want to help, she’ll tell you.”

“She only came into the shop for earrings, not for me…”

“To fall in love with her?” her roommate teases, before crashing down next to her on the sofa.

“I’m not in love!”

“Is that a blush, miss Lovegood?” Neville laughs, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. “Was she really that cute? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Luna just groans, not even sure why she is so nervous about this.

“Call her.”

* * *

“I was so happy to get your call!” Ginny smiles when she walks into the shop the next day. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t want to do this. I just… well, people used to tease me for my hair. So the thought of someone wanting to take my picture, it’s a bit…” She chuckles self-consciously.

“But your hair is beautiful!”

“Thanks!”

Luna can feel her cheeks growing warm, so she quickly grabs her camera, hoping that Ginny hasn’t noticed. But when she looks back up, the other woman is watching her with a knowing smile on her face.

“Let’s ehm…”

“Take the pictures?” Ginny suggests. “Of course.”

“I was thinking maybe we could go outside,” Luna suggests, still blushing. “Use the natural light.”

Ginny gives a nod, her cheeks flushing when they bump into each other leaving the shop.

Luna takes a deep breath, cursing herself for being like this. Sure enough, she has had crushes before. But not once has a girl made her feel like this. Where she can’t even look at her without blushing or stumbling over her words.

She almost considers calling the whole thing off, but Ginny has come all this way, so it would be rude to tell her to go home now. So she tries to keep her mind on the job that needs to be done, and to not think about how beautiful Ginny looks in the sunlight. How every time she sees her smile, she can feel a fluttering in her stomach.

“Was that it?” Ginny asks after they have spent nearly two hours taking pictures. “Do you think you’ll be able to use any of them for the site?”

“Oh, definitely.” Luna smiles, “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Any time!” Ginny says, before checking her watch. “It’s getting late. I really should go. I haven’t eaten all day, and by the time I get home…”

“Stay,” Luna blurts out. “My roommate is cooking tonight, and he makes the best pasta!”

“Oh…”

She almost apologises, thinking she has crossed the line. Again. But Ginny gives a nod, the smile on her face growing bigger.

“Sure. But only if you’re sure your roommate is alright with it.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is.”

* * *

Neville had been making little comments, trying his best to talk Luna up, all throughout dinner. She had kicked him underneath the table over and over again, but he would not stop. Obviously set on helping out, not realising that he was being far from subtle.

“So… Ginny,” he says, as he hands her a glass of wine after dinner. “Is there a ehm… a boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

For a moment, Ginny looks a little taken aback, and Luna can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry, he’s not interested. He has a boyfriend.”

“Oh, okay,” Ginny chuckles, a little embarrassed. “No, no boyfriend. There was a girl, but… you know how these things go.” She shrugs, before taking a sip from her wine.

Neville wiggles his eyebrows, Luna burying her face in her hands, unable to face Ginny any longer. But Ginny just laughs, not in any way bothered by what Neville is obviously trying to do.

“I’m definitely open to dating again,” she adds, a teasing smile on her face.

Luna looks up, and when she sees it, she can feel her cheeks grow warm. Because is this young woman actually flirting with her?

“You know… if the right girl came along,” Ginny adds.

“Oh, just ask her out already.” Neville rolls his eyes. “If you don’t, I will.”

“What happened to the boyfriend?” Ginny laughs.

“He’d understand.”

“I hate you,” Luna says, but she can’t stop herself from smiling. “So…”

“Yes,” Ginny says, before Luna can even ask. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Luna had suggested they’d go for a picnic on the beach, but it was a windy day and they had ended up spending most of the time picking sand off their food. Luna had quickly apologised, wishing she had suggested they’d go into town for lunch instead. But Ginny had shrugged it off, and in the end they had gone for a walk on the beach instead.

Ginny had told all about her family, and Luna had told her about her father, about Neville, about the shop. At first she had still felt nervous, and she hadn’t been able to stop blushing. But after some time it had been just like she was talking to Neville. The conversation had flown, and before they knew it it was already dark out.

“I have to go now,” Ginny sighs, a disappointed look on her face. “but I had a really nice time.”

“Sorry about the picnic… that wasn’t the best idea.”

“It’s fine.” Ginny flashes a smile. “But maybe next time we can do something else.”

“Next time?” Luna chuckles, not failing to notice the blush on the young woman’s face.

“Well… it’s my mum’s birthday next week, and it’s really just an excuse for everyone to get together and eat too much, so…”

“You want me to meet your family?”

* * *

“What did you tell her?” Neville asks.

“I told her I’d go with her.”

“Wow, you’re already meeting the family after just one date. You’re not getting ready to kick me out, are you?” he laughs.

“It’s not like that!”

Luna’s face turns bright red, and when her roommate stares at her with a knowing grin on his face, she can’t help but laugh.

“It’s too soon, isn’t it?”

“If you’re serious about this girl…”

“I am, but we’ve only just met!” Luna laughs. “What should I do? Should I send her a text, tell her I can’t make it?”

“No!”

“But I don’t want to go!”

“It’s a bit late for that now, don’t you think? I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say! You still haven’t had to meet Draco’s parents after three years.” Luna buries her face in her hands, but when Neville pulls her in for a hug she can’t help but laugh. “I really like her, Nev!”

“I know. But you’ll be alright. Her family is going to love you.”

* * *

Luna had spent hours getting ready, changing her outfit over and over again. Neville sitting on her bed, already well aware that she would end up wearing the dress she had first worn. It’s her favourite, and although she had taken it off, calling it old and boring, it’s the one she’s most comfortable in.

“Maybe I should…”

Neville hands her the dress, and she can’t help but smile.

“I’m nervous.”

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“What if her family is all…”

“They can’t be worse than the Malfoys,” Neville says. “If they’re anything like Ginny, then you’ll fit right in. Now put on the dress, fix your hair…”

Before Neville can finish his sentence, Luna’s phone buzzes. She doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Ginny to let her know she’s downstairs to pick her up. So she rushes to get dressed, while Neville answers the phone for her.

“How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.”

Luna flashes a big smile, and she gives him a kiss before running downstairs. Not wanting to let Ginny wait any longer.

When she finds her standing by the car, her long hair tied back into a ponytail, the earrings she had gotten at the shop the other week dangling from her ears, she can feel herself starting to blush.

“You look…”

“You look beautiful,” Ginny says at the same time, making the blush on Luna’s face grow darker. “We should go.”

* * *

Ginny had nervously put her hand on Luna’s leg during the drive to her family home, but before Luna could decide whether to grab hold of it or not, she had pulled away already. It had left her feeling nervous, but when they had shared a look, they had simply laughed it off, and when Ginny had started telling her stories about her family, the tension had quickly left the car.

“Are you ready to go in?”

“No,” Luna laughs. “But sure.”

Ginny leads her inside, and there are so many people talking and laughing, caught up in each other, that they don’t even notice the two young women. Not until Ginny steps up to them to say hello and introduce Luna.

“Guys, this is Luna. Luna, these are my brothers… these are my sisters-in-law. This is my ex,” she laughs, shaking her head. “What are you doing here, Harry?”

“Mum invited him.” One of the brothers shrugs.

“Oh shush, he’s part of the family,” One of the sisters-in-law smiles, giving the young man a pat on the leg. “You didn’t think you could get rid of him, did you?”

Luna can’t help but smile when she sees Ginny winking at the young man, a playful smile on her face. But when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she jumps up. A young man – an identical copy of one of the young men on the couch – is standing behind her, a big grin on his face.

“Ah, you must be the girlfriend.”

“George!” Ginny laughs, her cheeks going red. “I never said…”

“Not that kind of girlfriend?” George asks. “Girl… friend, then?”

“Ignore him.” Ginny rolls her eyes, before quickly grabbing Luna’s hand, and leading her away from her siblings. “He’s an idiot.”

“It’s fine.” Luna smiles, but when a woman with the same red hair as Ginny steps up to her, she feels anything but fine. “You must be…”

Before she can finish what she was going to say, the woman has pulled her in for a hug. Telling her how good it is to see her, how welcome she is. How beautiful she is.

“Mum…”

“What? She is lovely!”

“I know, mum.” Ginny rolls her eyes. “So please don’t scare her off.”

“I’m not scaring you off, am I?” the woman asks, a big smile on her face, her arm still wrapped around Luna’s shoulder. “I’m Molly.”

“Happy birthday, Mrs. Weas…”

“Molly.”

“Happy birthday, Molly.” Luna smiles, not failing to notice the loving smile on Ginny’s face.

“Come on, let’s go get you something to eat!”

* * *

Luna is sitting by the fire, watching Ginny and her family play a guessing game. They had asked her to join them, but she was feeling a little overwhelmed with how lovely they had all been, so she was okay to sit this one out. But when she feels Molly sitting down next to her, before grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, she can’t help but smile.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Do you want Arthur to bring you home?”

“Oh, no, that’s fine!” Luna quickly says, flashing a smile.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I was a little worried when Ginny told us she had met someone,” Molly admits. “You know, her ex…”

“Harry?” Luna asks, looking over to Ginny and Harry, who are more than just a little competitive, and who have been trying to outdo each other in trying to win games all night.

“Not Harry. Harry is a wonderful boy. No, her last girlfriend. She was… how do I put it…?”

“If I remember correct, you called her a bitch, mum,” Fred cuts in.

Luna struggles to suppress a chuckle, but when Molly glares at her son before he returns to the game, she can’t hold it back any longer.

“As I said…”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s good to see her with a smile on her face again,” Molly sighs, and although Luna knows that she is trying to pay her a compliment and make her feel welcome, the comment leaves her feeling uncomfortable. She tries her best to fake a smile and to ignore the uneasy feeling, but by the time they say their goodbyes and they go back to Ginny’s car, she is still thinking about it.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ginny asks, a relieved smile on her face. “I know they can be a little…”

“They’re great.”

Ginny looks over her shoulder, making sure that her family is still in the house, before stopping to kiss Luna. But before she has even closed the distance between them, Luna has stepped away from her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought…”

“We shouldn’t.”

“Right…,” Ginny says, a confused look on her face. “Sorry. I’ll take you home, and then we…”

“I’ll take the bus.”

* * *

“Let me get this straight. The girl you fancy introduced you to her family, then tried to kiss you, and you…”

“I ran off,” Luna mumbles, before reaching to grab the tub of ice-cream from Neville’s hands. “I freaked out!”

“Why?”

“Her mum told me about her ex. Apparently this girl was horrible, and I just got scared that I couldn’t be… you know…?”

“You’re great,” Neville sighs. “Whatever that girl did to her, that has nothing to do with you.”

“I just feel this pressure to be better than her ex, and I don’t want that,” Luna admits, before taking a bite of strawberry ice cream. “What if she’s just going out with me because I’m like this?”

“Like what?”

“You know… harmless,” Luna mumbles, “Because she could tell that I would be a safe option.”

“You are not harmless. I watched you fight that guy back at school, and let me tell you…”

“You know what I mean, Nev!”

“Or maybe she just fancies you too?” Neville suggests. “You’re stunning, you’re kind… any girl would be lucky to go out with you.”

Luna continues stuffing her face with ice cream, trying her best to ignore the sick, guilty feeling in her stomach. But when Neville starts laughing, she looks up.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you ran off and just left her standing there.”

“Don’t remind me!”

* * *

There had been dozens of messages Luna had typed up, but she had ended up deleting every single one of them. Too embarrassed, and not sure how she could explain what had happened. She was almost hoping that Ginny would text or call her first, but it’s been almost two weeks, and she hasn’t heard from her since that night.

“Go see her.” Neville rolls his eyes. “Just tell her you’re sorry, give her a kiss, and…”

“I can’t,” Luna sighs, before getting up and going to the backroom to grab some more materials for the earrings she’s been working on all morning. But when she hears Ginny’s voice, she stops in her tracks. Not sure if she should hide in here or run back out and say hello.

“Is Luna in?”

“Ehm…”

“I came to apologise,” Ginny explains. “Did she tell you what happened?”

“She did. You were going to apologise for…”

“I’m here,” Luna quickly says, stepping back into the shop. “Want to go upstairs to talk?”

Ginny follows her upstairs, but as soon as they have sat down, an uncomfortable silence follows.

“I ehm… I’m sorry for running off,” Luna finally says. “Your mother said something about your ex, and I got nervous, and then I just…”

“About Harry?”

“No, your ex-girlfriend.”

“What did she say?”

“That she was bad for you.” Luna shrugs. “That she was happy to see you smile again.”

“My ex cheated,” Ginny explains. “She made me give up everything for her, when all along she was still seeing other people. When I found out, I left her, and I was left with nothing.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“But what does that have to do with…”

“I got nervous,” Luna tries to explain. “Because what if I’m not… you know… I’m not perfect.”

“I know,” Ginny chuckles. “That’s not why… I mean, yes, it’s been refreshing to spend time with someone who’s so different from her. But I like you for you, not because of what I went through with her, or because…” She sighs. “I’m not asking you to be perfect. You know, as long as you don’t cheat, we should be good.”

“I can do that,” Luna says, flashing an uncomfortable smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Next time just talk to me,” Ginny says, as she holds out her hand.

Luna takes it, her cheeks flushing.

“I’m not very good at this,” she admits, but the other woman just shrugs. “Perhaps we can go out again? Another date, I mean.”

“I’d like that.” Ginny smiles, before leaning in, a nervous smile on her face. “Now can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
